


The Unsinkable

by princessdi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Described Death, Love Letters, M/M, RMS Titanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdi/pseuds/princessdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland goes onto the Titanic to visit Alfred F. Jones in New York. He meets up with a French pair of siblings, to his misfortune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unsinkable

**Author's Note:**

> All times except for the last one are when everything actually happened.
> 
> Scotty - Scotland  
> Walter - Wales  
> Imar - Ireland   
> Iasan - N. Ireland

_10 April, 1912_  
12 PM GMT  
Southampton, England

Arthur Kirkland held his ticket tight in his left hand. His suitcase was gripped firmly in the other. The line shuffled slowly forward. Hundreds, if not thousands of people stood in front of him. All were waiting anxiously to aboard the largest ship their eyes had landed on, the  _RMS Titanic_.

Even Arthur, the composed and mature man he is, couldn't help but feel excited about being one of the first passengers on the boat. He had tried to talk himself into keeping his cool at the prospect of seeing it, but he couldn't help it. It was a marvel of British navel technology. His chest swelled up with pride for his nation in building such a marvel. Normally, he would've waited for this new machine to have taken a few test runs before boarding it. But he had a motive for breaking this rule.

He shifted through his pants pocket with the hand that held the ticket. At the feeling of creased paper, he replaced the ticket with the note and brought the piece of parchment out for himself to see. Unfolding it, he read the letter he practically had memorized once more.

_Dear Artie,_

_It's so cool that you're riding on the Titanic! Don't worry about it! You'll make it to New York in perfection condition._

_Thanks for finally relenting and visiting me. Is it because you love me? You love me don't you? You can deny it all you want, I know the real answer._

_I'll pick you up at the dock when the boat lands. Be ready for the complete New York experience!_

_Love,_   
_Alfred F. Jones_

"Git," He mumbled under his breath with a smile. He goes to see him one time in New York and he gets these ideas of love. It would be a long trip.

_\---_

_On the boat_

Arthur went through numerous, never ending halls just looking for his room. It was a trek to go all the way up each flight of stairs. But that's the price one must pay for luxury.

Once he got inside, the Briton was stunned. The room was beautiful. The bed was filled with lush pillows and blankets that would keep him warm no matter what the temperature inside or out. The walls blocked out most of the sound. The wood was of some kind he couldn't identify, but boy did it shine.

Everything about the  _Titanic_ was stunning.

He placed his belongings on the table and at the foot of the bed. Changing from his everyday clothes into a tux, he got ready for dinner. Before leaving, Arthur checked himself out once more in the mirror. Quickly straightening his tux and patting down some unruly hairs, he left for a night he was sure to be one of the best he'd had in too long.

\---

_Cherbourg, France_ _  
8 PM GMT_

The blonde man pulled a chair out onto the dock of the ship. Placing it where there was little traffic, he sat down and began reading where he left off in  _Romeo and Juliette_.

Darkness covered his view and made it nearly impossible to continue with what he was reading. He looked up and scowled at the two people before him.

There was a man and a woman. The woman had dark brown hair with it styled in a French bun. Peculiarly, he thought, there was a crown atop it. Less so, she wore a purple dress that somehow matched her eyes. He couldn't help but silently acknowledge the air of grace and beauty she had to herself.

The man besides her had shoulder length blonde hair, a strange choice for men in this day and age. His blue eyes followed the path of every attractive person passing by. He wore tan pants and jacket with a blue sleeved shirt. Both of them reeked of wine, roses, and a hint of expensive cheese. A horrible combination.

Under different circumstances, he would've attempted the be polite to the strangers. But the gentlemen hated when people would intentionally prevent him from doing whatever activity he was doing purely for himself. All formalities were thrown out the window. "Who the hell are you two?" He snarled.

The man let out a horribly obnoxious laugh. " _Ohohoho~!_  I am Francis Bonnefoy of Paris."

"And I'm his beautiful sister, Françoise Bonnefoy." The woman introduced herself, extending her hand out to Arthur and curtseying. 

Arthur dropped his hand and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, yes. That's all very nice that we've got two frogs on this wonderful boat. Now, would you be so kind as to allow me to finish my book? I'm at the part where Mercutio is about to meet his end. It's very intense, but I don't expect your kind to be familiar with literature." Arthur sighed. 

They ignored his harsh words and pulled up a chairs beside him. They picked up a mindless banter. Every time Arthur tried returning to his book, one of them would lower it away from his face and continue talking.

"So Arthur dear," Françoise purred. "Which room are you occupying? You did mention you were in first class."

"If you must know I'm in Room 314. No. No don't tell me you're near me!" Arthur's eyes widened as their faces lit up with glee when they learnt his room.

Francis threw his arm around the other man. "Room 316!" He cheered. "Guess we'll be living next to each other for the time being. We have to celebrate with wine and dinner!"

Before he could even get out an  _'I'd rather eat raw snails'_ he was being whisked off to the dining hall. 

\---

Although he would've never admitted it aloud, Arthur genuinely began to enjoy their presence with him on the ship. While he knew they would soon be separated in New York, it was nice to have some traveling companions. Especially since they planned to return on the same day.

Yes, everything seemed to be working out plenty well for Arthur Kirkland. The closer they got to their destination, the more he wished he was making this trip with his American.

\---

_14 April 1912  
11:40 GMT_

The sound metal being torn woke Arthur up with a start. He looked around, panicked, assessing the situation. Upon realizing that the danger wasn't in his room, he ran to the window to see if it was coming from outside.

His breath caught in his throat and his stomach lurched. He didn't want to believe his eyes. A large crack went along the sides of the  _Titanic_. All the fear inside of him caused him to start laughing hysterically. "The unsinkable, huh? The blood fucking unsinkable!" The irony of it was too rich.

It took him maybe a minute or two to gather his bearings. He ran to the desk, one thought running through his mind as he frantically grabbed his pen and two sheets of paper. If the poor sap couldn't say his final words, he'd damn well have them written!

The first letter was the easiest to write. It was too his family - his brothers who he just now realized how much he missed. 

_Brothers dearest,_

_Below are my final words to all of you. I wish I could've gotten the chance to tell them to you, to see your faces one last time. But that's not the hand life has dealt me. So I will force myself to keep calm and carry on. I hope you all do the same._

_My death was aboard the Titanic, sadly I never got to even see the American skyline. The beautiful ship has hit something and right now we're sinking. You'll hear more soon enough I'm sure of it._

_I'll start off with Scotty. Older brother Scotty. I have never longed more to be in one of our bloody ridiculous fights. I especially miss that hard to understand accent you have. Every word you said, even if you were stone cold sober, made you sound a hundred percent drunk off your arse. Even though you two would get on my absolute last nerve, you and Walter will be the ones I miss the most. It's never been obvious, but I truly do love you. Despite you're permanent title as the most infuriating person I've ever had the pleasure (I use this word lightly) of knowing. You know where the will is. In the box on my desk. I want my funeral to be lavish! Make my death how I planned to live my life! Invite the French siblings - you'll know who they are -  and Alfred. To you I give my business, along with Walter. You two will be the only ones to handle it as I would want._

_Walter. You were the cute one of us, I used to think that was a curse until I saw how many dates you got. Lucky bastard. I think the only reason me and Scotty didn't kill each other was because of you. That's no small feat! Be proud of this accomplishment only the family will only ever sadly appreciate. I'll miss you. Don't think for a minute that I don't. I love you more than you can imagine. I know I didn't say it aloud, but I do. Be careful with the girls. They'll love you one minute and the next minute they'll be sleeping with your best friend. I want you to go back to college. Don't worry about the company, that'll be waiting for you. And there's always part time. Make me proud._

_Imar. It's sad to say, but I won't miss you and I don't think you'll miss me either. You're beer drinking scum who has probably impregnated some poor girl by this point. I'd say to get help for your alcoholism, but you'd prefer to drink yourself to death. Drunken bastard. Please, I beg of you, stay away from my funeral. And afterwards stay away from my home, my business, and whatever money isn't divided up between the other three. Take one rose from my garden. I'd love to see if you could actually keep it alive for longer than a day._

_Iasan. We were never close, were we? You were always in Imar's shadow, trailing him from behind. Though, I suppose that has a lot to do with you being twins and me being so much older. Whenever I could get you one-on-one it was apparant how charming and intellectual you were. Don't ever lose that. That being said, cut loose a bit. I'm one to talk, but you always seemed to work harder than all of us. Maybe it's because you had more to prove. How I would've loved to know the answer. I promise to make up for all the time we didn't spend together. I will watch over you and do what I should've done while I was here._

_I'm sorry if my last words weren't comforting. If they caused outrage. This is how I feel. Who are any of you to defy the words of the dead?_

_I'll be seeing you._

_Love,_

_Arthur Kirkland_

His handwriting was rushed as he wrote Alfred his letter and tucked away his gift to him into an envelope. Arthur's door suddenly burst open. His French companions grabbed him without a word and dragged him off to the upper deck.

It was total anarchy. Arthur was amazed that some of the boats were being filled and dropped into the water. All women and children were being directed onto the the boats first. A grim feeling came over the Briton. Whatever small hope he had of making it was completely lost now. Death was inevitable.

Arthur grabbed Francis' hand. He placed the letters in them. "Take these. You'll be able to pass as a woman. Mail the top one to the Kirkland residence, the address is already on. Take your lifeboat to New York. There'll be a man with a sign that says 'Arthur Kirkland.' Give him the bottom letter. Tell him everything he needs to know is in the letter. And tell him I-" Arthur closed his mouth, cutting himself off. Francis was still a stranger regardless of how close they had quickly become and anyway, he wasn't sure at how the other man would react. Francis smiled somberly and put a hand on Arthur's cheek. All was understood. 

Françoise looked at him with tears in her eyes. She flung her arms around his neck. "Adieu," She whispered in his ear. "In your silly English that would be 'till God.' It's more fitting than ' _Au revoir_.'"

Arthur chuckled under his breath. In a somber silence, he went with them to the lifeboats. They stopped when they were a few feet away. Francis turned to the other male and gripped him in a tight hug. "As my sister put it, adieu." He said. "I'm sure we'll be seeing each other on the other side fairly soon."

Arthur gave a forced smile. "I couldn't have put it any better myself, old chap. Now get going. If I can't live, you two must. For me."

Françoise and Francis took up the last two spots in a filled boat. As they dropped into the icy ocean he waved goodbye. Watching the boat go off into the water he whispered, " _Let not your hearts be troubled. Believe in God; believe also in me. In my Father's house are many rooms. If it were not so, would I have told you that I go to prepare a place for you? And if I go and prepare a place for you, I will come again and will take you to myself, that where I am you may be also. And you know the way to where I am going._ "

There was no going back now. Death would be welcomed.

\---

 _15 April 1912  
2:20 AM GMT_Water. So much water. Icy blades cut him to the core. He was absolutely frozen to the core and it had only been a minute.

The life rafts were still around the sunken Titanic. He heard the voice of Françoise, but he couldn't swim to her even if he wanted. Every muscle in his body felt like it was made of lead and steel. He was amazed to be even floating. 

 _'This is dying for you.'_  He thought bitterly.  _'Being frozen alive in the middle of the fucking Atlantic Ocean. All because the captain screwed up. There goes the unsinkable. What a load of bullshit.'_

Arthur grew angry at the world. Angry at Walter for not talking him out of it. Angry at Alfred for getting him into this mess. Francis and Françoise for being alive and safe on the lifeboats. Scotty for drinking all his whiskey. Imar for drinking al his beer. God for not making it summer so there could've been a chance of it being slightly warmer. The captain not being awake and getting them into this mess. And himself for getting on this metal deathtrap in the first place.

His muscles tensed up. He tried keeping afloat, but it was in vain. Arthur looked up to the moon. A feeling in his gut told him that this was the end of the line. He took in a deep breath and began reciting the only other Bible verse he had memorized. " _When the perishable puts on the imperishable, and the mortal puts on immortality, then shall come to pass the saying that is written: "Death is swallowed up in victory." O death, where is your victory? O death, where is your sting? The sting of death is sin, and the power of sin is the law._ "

He knew that these were to be his last words. With a deep and final breath, he plunged under the cold, unforgiving waters. Blackness soon overcame him and he felt himself slowly slip back to the arms of his mother, into the light.

\---

_16 April 1912_

_New York City, America_

Alfred anxiously waited with a sign in hand. In his sloppy handwriting, read  _'Arthur Kirkland.'_ He rocked back and forth on his heels. He couldn't see anyone closely resembling the man he knew so well from photographs and letters. 

What came surprised him. A man and woman approached him. Without speaking, the blond man handed Alfred a letter. "Read this when you get home. It...It's from Arthur." Francis then scribbled down his name and address in France on the sign. "Please, don't be afraid to reach out." The two then left just as quickly as they came. Alfred vaguely heard something between them about a post office.

Once back home, he plopped down on his favorite chair. Gently opening the envelope he was met with a worn yet loved pocket watch. Something seemed off already. He grabbed the letter and began to read.

_My dearest Alfred,_

_I'd love to detail you with something exciting or interesting before I begin, but I haven't got enough time left to do so. So instead I'll cut to the chase. I'm most likeluy dead as you read this. The Titanic has sunk. And I, with her. Whatever follows below this I had planned to tell you when I arrived. It pains me that I'll never get the chance to say them and you'll never hear them from me._

_I love you. I know. It took me so long to say these words, but saying them in my homeland was and is illegal. I lived in fear of that getting out. I hope you understand. My cowardice has left me to finally crying them out on my deathbed. How pathetic. I regret that I couldn't get over myself sooner. I carry this to the grave._

_Sadly, I had to die. There was no other option and if there was, I don't believe I would've taken it. No matter what though, I will be watching you. I will be there silently showing you the way to happiness. Or at the very least, I'll try._

_I know my death won't leave you emotionally scarred. You're young. No, we were young. I know you'll move on. Keep my memory alive though. No matter how many lovers you have, how many people you pursue, remember me in the back of your mind. That's all I want._

_I hope you don't join me soon. I want you to live. But, if God spins it another way, I'll take you to Heaven's doors. I'll happily be with you. But please, don't use my words to bring you here so soon. Do what I didn't have the chance to do. Love like I never got the chance to._

_I love you into eternity._

_Forever yours,_   
_'Artie'_

Alfred was felt frozen yet he trembled. Tears silently streamed down his cheeks. It wasn't fair. Arthur didn't deserve to die. He blamed the French people who brought him this letter. They took his spot on the boat. Without even knowing the full story, he decided he hated them with every fiber of his being.

He gripped the pocket watch tight and brought it to his lips. A mighty sob escaped from him and the American completely broke down. The letters, the memories, and the watch. This would be all he had left of the only man he vowed to ever love.


End file.
